Old Duties and New Beginnings
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Zentopia was all Samuel knew. Now, he's alone. Then, a cream colored female will come into his life and change it in ways that defy calculation. Will he explore his newfound feelings and start anew? SamuelxOC, plus some mild Cappy. Of course there will be Carla and Happy. They're too cute to leave out! That and the fact that they constitute some mild humor in this one. One-shot


**I don't known Fairy Tail. While going through the Infinity Clock arc online, I was inspired to write this one-shot. I know I have been writing a lot of one-shots lately, but I've been busy. I'm hoping some free time will open up in the near future. **

**Anyway, this story is about Samuel of the Legion Corps/Legion Platoon, my Exceed OC known as Ester (Samuel's love interest), and why Samuel is not presently with the Legion Corps (in my mind, anyways). Enjoy!**

Samuel led a double life of sorts. He was technically part of the Legion, but broke away in a sense. He was a solo agent of the Legion. He had no idea that his life was about to take an interesting turn, especially not after its last turn.

_Flashback…_

"_It is my belief that we can more efficiently find the parts of the Infinity Clock and seal them away for good if we split up the Legion," Byro informed his followers._

"_Lord Byro?" Coco looked at him quizzically._

"_But why?" Mary Hughes asked._

"_We'll have a better chance of uncovering the parts if we cover more ground. Am I correct?" Samuel cleverly hypothesized._

"_Sharp as ever, Samuel. Yes, that is exactly why," Byro nodded. "For the time being, you five will be breaking away from the Legion and searching independently. Other than that, lead your lives however you wish."_

"_Spicy!" Sugarboy exclaimed._

"_Maybe I'll run into Loopy-Lou," Dan Straight wondered aloud._

"_Actually, Samuel is being assigned to the area where Lucy Heartfilia, or Loopy-Lou, as you know her, resides," Byro informed him._

"_Darn it!" Dan complained._

"_I'll do my best, Lord Byro," Samuel adjusted his glasses and kneeled respectfully._

_End of flashback…_

Now, he was in a book store. He happily inhaled what he called the 'scent of knowledge'. It was a fortunate event for the Legion to have made amends with Fairy Tail, given that Samuel's assigned region was within close range of the guild. Samuel began browsing a shelf, tracing his finger along a row of books. Then, his whole world changed. His paw made contact with that of a cream colored female Exceed. Samuel apologized, "I'm very sorry! I should have watched where I was going."

"That's alright. It isn't like you bumped into me or anything," the female Exceed smiled at him, making him blush.

_What is going on? Why am I blushing? _Samuel was not sure how to logically handle his feelings, considering he acted only on logic and calculations. He cleared his throat and said, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Samuel, the brains of the Legion…Corps…oh, yes…I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" the female tilted her head and asked.

"I both am and am not of the Legion at this point. I'm supposed to be searching for something important independently," Samuel sighed. He was not sure how to introduce himself. Zentopia and the Legion took him in and raised him from birth. He felt lost without them.

"My, my, it sounds like you lead a complicated life," the female giggled. "My name is Ester. I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She stuck out her paw, and Samuel shook it.

"N-nice to meet you," Samuel stammered. _Why did I stammer?!_

"Levy told me about Fairy Tail's relationship with the Legion. I bet you know everyone at the guild. Why don't you come back with me to say hi?" Ester suggested.

"Um, uh, I-I don't know about that…" Samuel stammered, unsure about the idea.

"Nonsense! I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you!" Ester exclaimed. "Out of curiosity, what were you here to buy?"

"Well, I, uh, I was actually looking for a book on your guild's first master, Mavis Vermillion. Alias the Fairy Tactician. I've heard that she was a master of calculation and strategy. I could learn a thing or two from her," Samuel admitted sheepishly. In Zentopia, he had heard stories of the Fairy Tactician since he was very young, and he had greatly admired her ever since.

"She is!" Ester exclaimed.

"Is? I thought she was deceased," Samuel was confused.

"She was, but she reincarnated herself, and then cast a magic spell special to Fairy Tail over Tenrou Island when it was attacked," Ester explained. "She's really nice and loves the guild!"

"Incredible…she willed herself back to the realm of the living…" Samuel was mystified. Ester took his paw and they started running toward the guild. Samuel blushed and his glasses fogged up when he realized he was holding paws with Ester.

When they finally got to the guild, Ester announced, "Everyone, I brought a friend!"

"A FRIEND?" everyone echoed and looked at her. Then, they all saw Samuel. "HEY, SAMUEL'S BACK!"

"Hello," Samuel looked around. He was a bit unnerved by the unison that the guild members spoke in.

"So, what brings you around?" Happy asked, holding Carla's paw. Samuel was trying to remember if the blue and white Exceeds were as close as this the last time he saw them.

"Nothing much. I'm still looking for the Clock Parts," Samuel admitted.

"By yourself? Where is the rest of the Legion?" Carla questioned. There was a hint of pity in her voice. Samuel graciously accepted that inkling. It was a lonely quest.

"Lord Byro split us up in order to quicken the theoretical rate at which we find all of the parts," Samuel confessed. He had a hard time admitting it under normal circumstances. With that said, Fairy Tail was _anything_ but normal. "Where is Brother Lily?"

"He's on a mission with Gajeel," Ester informed him. "You know, Sammy, I think you'd make a great addition to the guild! Why not join?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, seeming to like the idea.

"M-me? Join Fairy Tail?" Samuel stammered.

"Of course. Sheesh, will you stop stammering? We're friends, are we not? Don't be so nervous," Carla chided. "We don't bite."

"Well, _most_ of us don't bite," Happy corrected Carla's claim. "But Gajeel's not here and Natsu is snuffing out a barbeque to eat the fire. I think you're safe!"

"I-is that so?" Samuel was perturbed by what Happy just said. What kind of guild was Fairy Tail? It sounded morbidly insane.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"Well? Are you going to join?" Ester asked eagerly.

"I'm not so sure…" Samuel was hesitant, but part of him wanted to be with Ester by any means necessary. _What is this? What are these feelings that I am feeling? I feel…at home for the first time since…since Lord Byro split up the Legion…_

"Master! Number One! There's an Exceed here to see you!" Cana called out, and then took some hulking gulps from her barrel.

"Master…? Number One…?" Samuel was more lost than he had ever been.

"Oh? Well, if it isn't little Samuel," Makarov came over, followed by a girl with green eyes, a simple pink dress, and long, light blonde hair. Samuel recognized her instantly, as if by fan-boy instinct.

"Y-you're…" Samuel stammered, looking directly at the girl, "the Fairy Tactician! In the flesh! Oh, goodness! Miss Vermillion, I have heard many tales of the great battles you've orchestrated! I am a huge admirer of you!"

"Well, aren't you cute?" Mavis smiled. Samuel's heart raced. His idol just called him cute.

"The cutest…" Ester seemed to swoon, and then covered her mouth and blushed.

"You _love_ him!" Happy exclaimed teasingly and playfully nudged Ester.

"Happy, don't be a tease," Carla said, though she couldn't help but giggle.

"So, you're thinking about joining, are you?" Makarov asked Samuel.

"Well, I never exactly said that, but…" Samuel twiddled his thumbs. He had actually given it thought. "I have a mission, but Lord Byro said we could lead our lives any way we wished…"

"Hm. It's fine if you need time to think," Makarov nodded and walked away.

"Ester, m-may I please speak with you in private?" Samuel politely requested.

"Y-yes, of course," Ester tried her best to conceal her blush as she obliged. They went over to a corner where they could converse privately.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I know I only just met you, but," Samuel took hold of Ester's paws, "I think I've developed certain feelings in that short amount of time that we've known each other. I'm not sure if telling you this is the right thing to do, since I was never taught about these feelings growing up. You've touched my heart, and your guild makes me feel at home. Zentopia was all I ever knew, but…I've been given a chance to start a fresh, new life. I'm taking new turns at every corner. Would you be willing to…help me take those new turns?"

"…Yes. Yes, I'll help you," Ester nodded. She suddenly hugged him. "The feelings are mutual."

"Where do we go from here? I'm not sure how to go about calculating it," Samuel asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mavis suddenly spoke up, standing next to them, "but in my time, I have learned that sometimes, feelings are stronger than calculations. Use that as you will." With a smile, she turned and stepped away.

"Feelings…? Emotions over calculations…?" Samuel was in awe. He looked back at Ester. "I suppose I now need to…think with my heart."

"What does your heart say?" Ester questioned softly.

"My heart says…in addition to the Legion's current mission…I have…a duty…I have a duty to you…along with a desire for this guild," Samuel thought carefully, thinking about what he wanted as an individual as opposed to part of a unit.

"Does that mean…?" Ester's lips grew into a big grin.

"Master Makarov!" Samuel joyfully flew over to Master Makarov. "I would like to join Fairy Tail. You have my loyalty, sir."

"I see. Well, then…" Makarov nodded, "welcome aboard. Lift up your shirt, please." Samuel did as instructed. Makarov asked Mavis, "Number One, would you like to do the honors?"

"Certainly, Number Six," Mavis nodded and held up the magic stamp. "Does red sound good to you?"

"Yes, please," Samuel nodded, still hunched over with his shirt pulled up. Mavis stamped the mark of Fairy Tail onto Samuel's back.

"Congratulations," Makarov spoke. "You are now a Fairy Tail wizard."

"It's an honor," Samuel bowed graciously, and then turned to Ester. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. In all, it was a good day for the light blue Exceed. He found a new home, met his idol, and best of all, he came across Ester, the Exceed who would become his muse.

**The end, or in Samuel's case, a new beginning…**


End file.
